


Helping Paws

by GuestTheGuest



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ringo taking care of her humans, Ringo the cat deserves more screen time, Told from a cat POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestTheGuest/pseuds/GuestTheGuest
Summary: "You know I've been thinking, I found you a little over a month ago. I wasn't planning on keeping you for so long, I even looked up animal shelters to drop you off at. I guess some of it is that before I found you I was living by myself. Having some company was really nice, I hadn't lived with anyone since college. I think that maybe you and I were meant to meant to meet that day. I want to keep you little guy, though of course I got to name you. Hmmm. How about Ringo? He was a member of this band I like. Yeah, Ringo. I think it fits you. Oh you know what I never told you my name either, it's Edd."OrThe story of how Ringo met Edd and the others and how she came to take care of them all.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd & Ringo the Cat (Eddsworld), Matt & Ringo the Cat (Eddsworld), Maybe not so much Tom and Tord though, Ringo the Cat & Tom (Eddsworld), Tord & Ringo the Cat (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Helping Paws

Her earliest memories consisted of hunger and constant wandering. As a kitten she lived in dingy alleyways, forgotten and unloved by the world as she fought to keep herself alive. As she now thinks back to her beginning there was no doubt she would not have survived for long. A small and fragile kitten stood no chance against the cruel world full of many other hungry mouths competing for food.

The day that changed her life was like any other.

_FLAAASSHHBAAACK........_

She was wandering around in a park aimlessly, searching for a scrap of food. She had learned that many humans liked the eat there and that they had a tendency to leave scraps of food behind.

She was not the prettiest sight to see. With her paws sore and muddy, her eyes strained, and her fur mangy and filled with fleas and mites, she looked rather pifitul.

She was padding along the hot pavement of the park's sidewalk, no particular destination in mind. She wasn't sure how much time passes until she grew exhausted, starving and hot from the overbearing sun up above. She took solace in the shade of bush and laid there, watching the beginning to dip towards the horizon.

She paid no mind when she heard the telltale sound of a human walking towards her. Humans either ignored her or petted her for a bit and left. What she didn't expect was the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"NO MY COLA!"

She glanced over and saw a red and white can rolling towards her, brown liquid spilling out of a hole in the can's top. Feet came into view, stopping a few inches from the bush. A hand reached down and grabbed the can, the hand bushed against her nose and she snorted against the accidental contact.

"What the-?"

The hand reached down again, this time scooping her up easily. She hissed at the unexpected action, her heart beating in fear. What did the human want? No other human ever picked her up before. Was it going to _eat_ her?

"What's a little kitty like you doing here, huh?"

A finger gently scratched her chin.  
She peered up and got a good look at the human. It had brown fur upon its head and was wearing a green pelt around its torso. She meowed in response to its question, she didn't understand the sounds it made but she guessed that at least it was directed towards her. She enjoyed the gentle scratching finding herself purring in content as it continued, her body swaying slightly with the motion.

"Who would leave a cute thing like you outside like this? Well I guess you're a stray, you're such a tiny thing I doubt you will make it for long out here." The green one ran a hand through its brown fur. "I guess I can take you home. How about that little guy?"

The green one cradled her close to its chest and started walking. The green one was absentmindedly petting her as it began walking and she felt a wave of peace and calm wash over her. She felt safe and warm in this human's arms and let herself drift to sleep. Perhaps that was just the exhaustion speaking. She awoke when she heard the green one begin to speak. Her ears pricked up in attention when she saw that the green one was entering a den.

The den was like the many others she saw lining the streets as she walked past them. It was a large white rectangular rock with a red top, it also had some clear rocks in the front. She assumed that the den was the green one's home.

"So little guy, this is my house. I guess you'll be staying with me for awhile until I find you a good home. Now lets see, where are my keys..."

She looked around eagerly, she had never been _inside_ of a human den before. She felt a trickle of doubt. This almost felt too good to be true, no other human has showed her this kindness before. Maybe the green one was really going to eat her.

Once she was inside of the den the green one placed her gently onto the ground. She wasn't exactly sure what to do as the green one gave no indication of what it wanted her to do. Not that she would understand it if it did speak to her. The green one bent down to pet her and she couldn't help but lean into its touch before it straightened up and left the room.

She decided to explore all the interesting things that were in the den, it had so many interesting smells. Before she had always wondered what it would be like in a human's den, humans almost always seem to be hurrying to get into their den. Though sometimes they would wander outside, like she saw them do at the park so many times. Although she saw many humans outside she never saw them hunt, so she assumed that their dens were full of food for them to eat. How they got that food was beyond her, she was barely able to get her own food when trying her best at hunting.

She then noticed how soft the ground was. It was strange, the way the ground was a light brown color unlike dirt and well anything else she has seen. It wasn't stone she was standing on, at least she didn't think so, it was fuzzy feeling and kind of felt a lot like the green one's pelt when it held her against it.

Eventually she shifted her attention to the large red object that was in the room. She padded over to it and cautiously touched it with her paw. Nothing happened so she assumed it was safe. It felt soft and firm and she wanted to know what was on top of it, she couldn't see from where she was. She was just about to start sinking her claws into the object's strangely soft yet firm surface when the green one returned.

"Okay! So I looked through the fridge and found some hotdogs- wait is that good for a kitten? Don't you still drink milk? Well I guess I'll have to look it up, I don't want to poison you." The green one hummed to itself and pulled a small black rectangular stone out of its pelt.

She stared at the green one, wondering what it wanted when it moved again. It walked towards the large red object and sat down onto it. Its attention was still captured by the small rock it held in its hands. So was that what the large red object was for? Resting? Well she wouldn't know unless she laid on it herself.

Bracing herself she bent down and launched herself into the air, using her claws to snag the fabric of the red object. Her muscles tensed and strained themselves as she climbed up the side of the red object. She was halfway up when her already exhausted and burning muscles failed her and she fell down towards the ground. She let out a surprised cry at the impact.

The green one's head snapped up at her distressed cry. It scrambled up from the red object and kneeled down next to her. Hands reached and cradled her with care, the green one's eyes searched her for any injuries. She was surprised at the green one's concern, it felt foreign to her, she never experienced anyone ever caring for her. Her chest swelled with warmth and little bit of confusion as well. Why did this human care for her? None of the others did before.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you trying to climb up the couch. You should have just said something if you wanted to get up." The green one made a strange sound. "Oh look at me, talking to a cat like he will understand me."

The green one lifted her up into its arms and sat back down onto the red object. It placed her down onto its lap and started petting her with one hand while using the other to hold the small black object again.

"Now lets get back to looking up what to feed you."

She quickly climbed off the green one's lap, aware of the green one's eyes on her as she started to explore the surface of the red object or what the green one called the couch.

"Careful not to fall off again little guy."

As she explored the couch the green one continued staring at the small black object in its hands, occasionally looking away to check on her. She was surprised at how the couch's surface would sink under her paws whenever she stepped on it, only for it to rise back up again. Absolutely fascinating. She walked as close as she would dare to the edge of the couch and looked over it. The ground seemed so far away now that she was on the top of the couch. It would be a long drop if she were to fall off the couch. She would have to trust the green one to catch her if she were to fall off.

Across the couch was a brown box made out of wood with another black box stood on top of it. The black box seemed to be made out of rock and the face of it was shiny. She could see herself and the green one reflected back to her on the shiny surface. She was pondering the purpose of the black box when the green one made another weird sound. Something that it seemed to do a lot.

"Looks like I got to go to the store to buy some food for you." The green one picked her up. "Can I leave you alone while I go to the store? Maybe I can just hide you in my pockets, you're small enough."

To her confusion the green one placed her inside of a pocket that its pelt had. The pocket wasn't so bad, it was a little dark but the light coming from the opening of the pocket made up for it. She fit in the pocket well, she didn't even take up half of the pocket. Suddenly the green one began to walk causing the pocket to rock back and forth with her inside. She was surprised to find out that she didn't actually mind being inside of the green one's pelt.

Just like how she had fallen asleep in the green one's arm earlier she found herself falling asleep, comforted by the green one's warmth and the swaying motion of the pocket as the green one walked. During her slumber she occasionally woke up to the sound of the green one's voice before soon falling back to sleep.

"....food for cats. Where to buy food for cats..."

"...why does a little box of wet cat food cost this much? Ridiculous..."

"...here! This is cheap. Wait, this is dog food..."

"...stupid machine, I swear I scanned the item! Just let me go you piece of..."

Eventually she was woken up when then green one reached inside of its pelt to take hold of her. She reluctantly opened her eyes, blearily blinking at the world, she was very tired. She let out a soft mew at the green one in protest.

"Ah. Sorry about that little guy, didn't know you were so comfortable in my pocket. But you need to eat, you're so skinny." The green one placed her onto the ground.

She looked around and saw that they were back in the green one's den. She looked out of the clear rock that was embedded in the den's walls and saw that it was dark. Oh wow, she didn't realize so much time had passed since she met the green one.

She looked up and saw that the green one was placing something else onto the floor. A little white bowl full of mushy looking brown stuff that looked like meat. She sniffed the air, intoxicating scent filling her nose. Her stomach rumbled noisily and before she knew it she was already scrambling towards the bowl. She quickly began to lap up the meat barely taking a breath. She hadn't even realized how hungry she was, so used to the emptiness that was her stomach.

"Yeah I thought you'd be hungry, looks like it tastes good. Alright well I'll get you some water and leave you to it, I got to eat too."

She didn't even register the green one leaving the room, too enraptured by the food. She was almost completely finished with the food when the green one placed another bowl onto the ground next to her. This time it was filled with water, which she gratefully lapped up water from it.

Once her belly was satifised with the meal, she wandered around the room. She checked underneath the couch which had nothing noteworthy under it. She walked up to the where the black box was but quickly lost interest in it. She then decided to find out where the green one had went to. Her search had not even begun when she heard the green one's voice sound out from the opening that was to the left of the room.

"Woah it is so late! I can't believe it's almost midnight, ugh I am so tired."

She quickly ran over into the room where the green one was, curious to see more of the den. The room was very different than the other one, the walls were a light blue and the ground was harder and cooler. She was sure this time that she was standing on stone. Before she was able to observe the new room more the green one scooped her up from the ground.

"Okay little guy, time for bed."

The green one walked into a hallway that had four doors in the walls. The green one walked to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. The room was dark until the green one turned on the lights, she didn't understand how the lights worked but she saw them enough through the clear stone of other human dens to understand what they are.

The room was smaller than both of the other rooms she had been in before, it had clear stone in one of the green walls and a large rectangular object laying against one of the walls. The room also had another black box, like the one in front of the couch, but was smaller and thinner. It also sat on top of a wooden box.

The green one placed her on top of the rectangular object, and wow it was like the couch but it felt even more comfortable. So this must be what the green one sleeps on. She made quick work of making herself comfortable on it.

She watched as the green one began to shed its pelt, oh she didn't know they could take their pelt off. She couldn't take her own fur off so she couldn't imagine why humans could. But underneath the green one's green pelt was another gray one. This one didn't seem as thick as the green pelt did and it didn't even cover the green one's arms. Oh well no point in wondering about it, humans were weird.

It didn't take long until the green one changed into different pelts and turned the lights off. The room turned dark except for the slight light from the moon coming through the clear stone. Before she didn't look forward to the night, the night meant being cold and alone. But now with a full belly and a warm place to sleep in she was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep.

The green one laid down onto the rectangular object, its nest she supposed, and covered itself with the pelt that was laid over the nest. She was near the end of the nest meaning that the green one's feet were right behind her, though they were also covered by the pelt. She saw the green one close its eyes and eventually the only movement from it was its chest moving rhythmically up and down with its breathing. It seemed that the green one fell asleep.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep as well. She shifted a little, tail twitching slightly.

She moved her paws out from under her.

She shifted again and decided to lay on her side instead.

Yeah she couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep. She peered at the green one's sleeping form. She was able to sleep when it was holding her earlier...

She crept softly towards the green one as if one wrong move would wake it up from its slumber. She climbed onto the green one's chest, careful not to use her claws in case it would wake it up. The green one was much warmer than where she was laying at before. Ah yes, this was the perfect spot to sleep. She curled up in a ball and found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

The next morning she awoke to the feeling of the green one's hands grasping her carefully. She perked her head up wondering what the green one was trying to do.

The green one rubbed the back of its head with its free hand. "Aw sorry little guy, I was trying to move you without waking you up. But I kinda need to pee."

The green one carried her to the room with the stone ground and placed her down. It got the bag she saw it bring into the den earlier and it poured some more of the delicious mushy brown meat into a little bowl before placing it down onto the ground. She wasted no time in rushing over to the bowl and began to eat.

She could get used to this life.

Over the course of the next few days she and the green one spent almost every minute together. They ate together and slept together and even played together. The green one had found a piece of string and waved it around and she loved trying to pin it down. She thinks the green one enjoyed the game too considering that it played with her often.

When they weren't playing, eating, and sleeping she discovered that the black box with the reflective surface had the ability to play images on its surfaces. It would depict images of humans and animals and many other things on it. The first time the black box started making images, the unexpected noise from the box startled her and she jumped high into the air in fright. The green one was very amused by her fright.

The green one often would pick her up and put her on its lap and sat down on the couch to watch it. She was content to lay on its lap and nap while it watched the black box. Though sometimes she would watch it too, she found the moving images fascinating.

She also discovered that the green one was a human male. Before the green one found her she often observed humans from afar and noticed that human females often had longer fur on their head and lighter voices while human males tended to have shorter fur and deeper voices. She hadn't bothered to think about the green one's gender before, too occupied with taking in all the changes that was happening in her life.

A few weeks passed and she found herself growing accustomed to living with the green one. In fact one could say that she enjoyed living with him. She was sure that both of them were happy together. The only time she saw the green one upset was when she peed on the couch. The green one had spent a long time rubbing the area she had pissed on with a small white rag.

"Oh come on don't stain. Don't stain. Don't _smell_." The green one had said while rubbing at the affected spot.

After that incident the green one had left the house for awhile only to return with a box filled with gray sand. The green one taught her to relieve herself in the box, he even gave her treats when he saw her taking a shit in the box.

The green one also showed her the back of the den where there was a piece of land surrounded by a fence. "Here's the backyard! I am sure you will like exploring out here."

The green one would take her out into the backyard to let her play and explore. He never let her go out by herself though, he would sit on the chair that was there and watch her. She liked the thought of the green one watching over her.

She also found that she was actually able to communicate with the green one. She was able to train him to feed her, to pick her up, and to pet her on command. Though he didn't always feed her when she meowed out the command. It did not matter, soon the green one will be able to fully recognize the command and she would reward him with extra cuddles when it happened. But for now the command for food needed more work.

A whole month passed since she and the green one met. She found herself feeling quite a lot of affection for the green one, she had to admit that she begun thinking of the green one as her human. She knew that _her human_ felt the same when one day he gave her a name. 

_Ringo._

"You know I've been thinking, I found you a little over a month ago. I wasn't planning on keeping you for so long, I even looked up animal shelters to drop you off at. I guess some of it is that before I found you I was living by myself. Having some company was really nice, I hadn't lived with anyone since college. I think that maybe you and I were meant to meant to meet that day. I want to keep you little guy, though of course I got to name you. Hmmm. How about Ringo? He was a member of this band I like. Yeah, Ringo. I think it fits you. Oh you know what I never told you my name either, it's Edd." Was what the green one had said to her that fateful day. 

The next day the green one had taken her to a human den full of other animals with their humans and humans with long white pelts. She remembered her human talking to the white one as the other human examined her. She didn't enjoy the white one touching her so much but she tolerated it because her human was there to keep her safe.

She remembered a time when her humans voice got particularly high pitched during the visit. 

"Oh by the way, your kitten isn't a guy. It's a girl." The white one had said to the green one.

"Wait what? Really? All this time I thought he- I mean she was a guy this whole time!" The green one had exclaimed incredulously.

After the visit the green one came home with a strange leather band that had a little round piece of metal hanging off of it. She was surprised when the green one knelt down and placed the band around her neck. At first she felt uncomfortable with the foreign presence around her neck but eventually she gotten used to it. She assumed that it was her humans way of claiming ownership over her, which she understood. She also made sure that she rubbed her scent all over him everyday to make sure that everyone was aware that he was taken. She would not tolerate even the thought of another cat trying to take him away from her.

She could definitely protect him now since it had been a few months since they met and she was now fully grown. Though it had saddened her that she could no longer fit in the green one's pocket. 

She could now say confidently that the green one was her human. She would protect him and make sure nothing would dare try to take him away from her. 

Because she loved him just like he loved her. Nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first Eddsworld fic!
> 
> Some things might be confusing as it is told through the point of view of a cat. Obviously she wouldn't know the name of human things. I think you can tell what she is talking about though and it won't be like that forever, she learns the name of stuff later. I got tired of writing "the large object" to describe things. 
> 
> Also Ringo doesn't understand everything that Edd says but as time passes she will understand some of it. I almost didn't even write what Edd was saying since Ringo doesn't understand most of it but then I thought the story would make less if I did. 
> 
> I actually enjoyed writing this, I like fics that are told from a pet's POV. I always found it interesting to read. 
> 
> Also if I made any mistake you can tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Also obviously I am writing a fanfiction about the fictional characters of Eddsworld. Not the real people. 
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed reading this fic!


End file.
